Lee Taeyong
by ayamku69
Summary: Padamu lelaki bernama Lee Taeyong, aku rela bawahku kau tunggangi. [Jaeyong, Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, Jaehyun x Taeyong] #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong


_**WARNING:**_

 _ **\- Penuh kalimat vulgar**_

 ** _Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong_**

 _ **Jaehyun's POV**_

Luruh merebah di atas tubuh. Tubuh lunglaimu gemulai di atas ranjang. Desah berbisik pasrah keluar dari mulutmu. Serta pemanis buatan berupa sederet kata laknat. Kotor, sangat kotor. Bagaimana orang yang mencintai kebersihan mempunyai mulut sekotor ini. Semburat cairan pekat; basah memenuhi tanganku.

"Bangsat. Bangsat. Bajingan kau, Jung." Aku sangat suka menyetubuhimu, Lee Taeyong.

Labirin pipa di ranum tubuhmu adalah serupa zat adiktif, harum tak harum tetap kucium, bibirku lekat memadatkan resah memagut kesat pada lubangmu, pekat mendekatkan basah pada asa paling hasrat.

Di sela rintang jeritan yang mengataiku, sebilah pasang paha milikmu menegang dengan kelamin mencuat berdiri. Namun pahamu terbentang begitu indah mengalihkan pandanganku pada penis kecilmu. Paha rentang pangkal jenjang seperti wanita, yang menantang.

Menyudutkanmu di tepian ranjang seperti ini, hingga kubuat kau menggelinjang, adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kusenangi kala menyetubuhimu. Memaksa diriku memasukimu hingga lubang itu berdarah dan cairan anyir meluber memenuhi penisku.

Aku memagut bibir delimamu dan dengan mudah dirimu menerima. Seperti melayang menuju nirwana, saat bibirku berdzikir di bibirmu. Lidahku sengaja mengoyak; memporak-porandakan dirimu. Meminum salivamu yang sangat nikmat, lalu meludahi ruang hangat kecilmu yang sudah menjadi candu. Aku seperti terlempar ke padang rumput hijau maha luas. Terbentang tenang menenteramkan.

Jujur saja, aku teramat menyukai ketika jemariku menyibak lubang di antara dua belah pantatmu dan mengelus paha jenjangmu. Menggetarkan rindu-rindu ini hingga dirimu menggelinjang.

Diujung kemaluanmu, kutitip sehelai rindu. Izinkan aku membasahinya dengan dengus birahi sejuta tamu.

* * *

Hyung, sesekali cinta butuh kepolosan. Sebab tak selamanya kesedihan dan kebahagiaan itu berbaju. Seperti ini, kebahagiaanku adalah saat dirimu tak memakai sehelai kain. Orang berkata, dalam kemaluanmu itu ada sedekah. Maka, bolehkah kucicipi ini dengan sangat halal?

Aku mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong. Selancang jemarimu menyusup ke celana dalamku.

Dan maaf juga untuk beribu dosa yang kutumbuk di lubangmu dengan sperma yang berceceran, yang sebagian sempat ku tinggal di ujung seprai sebuah ranjang keremangan.

Berderai keringat kita sedang menyatu, menyetubuhimu. Liangmu rapat membulat, menggetarkan kemaluanku yang mencuat menerobos masuk. Kutambahkan lenguh berkali-kali, pada setiap dorongan penisku di liang surgamu.

Aku berlindung dari tengadah kedua putingmu yang merah dengan tabah. Aku menafsir malam sebagai embun di dadamu, di dalamnya ada debar menjelma serupa mawar, dengan kecup aku memetik setangkai doa. Kau pemuda dengan rambut merah muda, semoga kau selalu bahagia.

Barangkali, ada seseorang selain diriku yang secara tak sengaja telah memetik dua putingmu tetapi tidak memakannya. Maka izinkan aku untuk melakukannya. Karena tubuhmu merupakan medan birahi yang menitah serta lidahku untuk lekas melumatnya, melumasi tubuh dengan saliva, sudahi hasrat paling kita.

Puting ini asin berbisik asing di mulut. Dari lamat keringat pertumbuhan yang dipetik duluan. Mendecak, aku meninggalkan jejak merah disana. Sebagai tanda kau milik seorang Jung Jaehyun.

Di ujung ranjang yang berdecit kencang, kejut liangmu mengejang. Jangan salahkan birahi kita. Sekian lama kita terlena dalam peluh memabukkan serta bau sperma. Kita sebar jutaan lenguh jemu ke permukaan. Seperti inikah nikmatnya bersenggama?

Padamu lelaki bernama Lee Taeyong, aku rela bawahku kau tunggangi.

Keluarkan desah nakalmu seraya kau naik turun dengan wajah teramat erotis, kau seksi. Aku pun ingin bergumul mesra bersama kata-katamu yang binal. Melumat birahi yang melingkar di ujung kepala kemaluan.

Bibirmu sedikit membuka mendesah, ranum buah. Lengkung kecil yang jangkar. Betapa sangat inginnya diriku untuk menghancurkanmu, membiarkan dirimu meneriakkan namaku semalam sendu.

"Jung Jaehyun bajingan!" Ujarmu, ku bumbuhi dengan seringai kenikmatan. Kau membuatku bangga bukan kepalang.

Acapkali dadaku meletupkan kembang api yang tak pernah padam. Debar yang tak lekang meski musim telah menua. Lee Taeyong, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?

Sebelum ragu melumat yakinmu, biar kulumuri lagi kemaluanmu dengan cinta yang paling mewah. Kudekap resahmu setelahnya. Satu tumbukan, dua tumbukan, cukup? Paling tidak, keringnya lubangmu butuh dibilas. Jika tidak dengan cinta, nafsu pun tidak apa-apa.

Selepas tungganganmu menuju subuh. Tentu kuingat jemarimu masih berlari kecil di punggungku. Bagaimana lengket sperma di pantatmu? Kulihat sudah kering, inginku basahi lagi rasanya dan ingin kuperkosa rindu sampai berdarah-darah. Sebelum pagi membawamu pergi dan tak kembali.

Coklat hitam pekat. Warna mata yang mengikat. Lugu merah jambu. Dua buah puting di dadamu. Akan ku kecup selalu. Sehabis bersenggama saat subuh.

Terimakasih, Lee Taeyong, atas tubuhmu.


End file.
